danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מערת האגרות
thumb|ימין|200px|תיאור: Registration document for four date orchards owned by en:Babatha, a 2nd century Jewish woman. One of the 35 separate papyrus scrolls belonging to her that were found in the en:Cave of Letters. From the NOVA Ancient Refuge in the Holy Land website יוצר en:User:Nadav1 מערת האיגרות הוא הכינוי שניתן למערה בנחל חבר שבמדבר יהודה, שבה התגלו ממצאים חשובים מימי מרד בר כוכבא ובהם איגרות שכתב בר כוכבא לאנשי עין גדי. מיקום המערה ומאפייניה מערת האיגרות היא מערה קארסטית הממוקמת כ-4 קילומטרים דרומית-מערבית לעין גדי (נ.צ. 593484/232856). למערה שני פתחים הנפערים אל פני המצוק בפרסת מפל נחל חבר, כ-200 מטר מעל קרקעיתו. הפתחים מובילים אל שלושה חללים גדולים המקושרים ביניהם במחילות. עומק המערה מעל 100 מטר ושטחה כ-270 מ"ר. ניתן להגיע למערה בשביל היורד ממערב לה ברמת המדבר, אך הכניסה אליה מצריכה טיפוס אנכי בן 7 מטרים. מעברו השני של המפל ממוקמת מערת האימה שהכילה גם היא ממצאים מימי מרד בר כוכבא. תולדות המערה בניגוד למערות אחרות באזור, המערה לא הייתה מיושבת ב . המערה הייתה ידועה כנראה כבר בימי המרד הגדול וייתכן ששימשה כמערת מפלט אך לא לאורך זמן שכן במקום נמצא מטבע יחיד מתקופה זו. בעקבות כישלון מרד בר כוכבא בסתיו שנת 135 לספירה וכיבוש יישובי ים המלח על ידי הצבא הרומי, נמלטו אל המערה יהודים מתושבי עין גדי הסמוכה. ביניהם היו נשים וילדים ממשפחת יהונתן בן בעיה, ממפקדי המרד בישוב. הם הביאו אתם חפצי ערך, מסמכים חשובים ואספקה לצורך הישרדות במערה לזמן ממושך. חיילים מלגיונות הקיסר הרומי אדריאנוס צרו על המערה ממחנה שהקימו על המצוק מעליה, ובתום זמן לא ידוע מתו היושבים במערה, ככל הנראה מצמא ורעב. הממצאים במערה הופרעו על ידי שודדי עתיקות במהלך השנים, אולם מיקומה הקשה לגישה מנע את ריקונה המוחלט. החפירות במערה בשנות הארבעים והחמישים של המאה העשרים, בעקבות גילוי ממצאים רבים מימי סוף בית שני והתקופה הרומית במערות מדבר יהודה על ידי בדואים משבט התעמרה, התעורר עניין רב בהיסטוריה של מדבר יהודה בתקופות אלו. בין המסמכים שנמצאו בשטח ירדן היו מכתבים מימי מרד בר-כוכבא שנמצאו במערות מורבעת בנחל דרגה. ב-1953 נערך סקר שיטתי ראשון של האזור. מערה האיגרות, שפתחיה נראים היטב מקרקעית נחל חבר, נחקרה לראשונה על ידי חוקרים ישראלים, בראשות הארכאולוג יוחנן אהרוני, והתגלו בה הממצאים הראשונים‏‏. }} ארכאולוגים בישראל חששו משוד המערות בצדו הישראלי של הגבול על ידי מסתננים מירדן, והוחלט על סקר ארכאולוגי נרחב של מערות דרום מדבר יהודה – סקר שנתפס כפרויקט לאומי ונתמך על ידי ראש הממשלה דוד בן-גוריון. על החפירה במערת האיגרות הופקד הארכאולוג יגאל ידין, הדומיננטי בארכאולוגים של התקופה. בשנים 1960 ו-1961 נחפרה המערה. ראש המשלחת, רמטכ"ל לשעבר, נעזר בעבודתו במתנדבים רבים ובצה"ל, שהעמיד לרשותו מסוק, ויחידת חיל הנדסה שהכשירה את הגישה למערה ונעזרה במגלה מוקשים לגילוי מתכות במערה. החפירה הניבה ממצאים רבים וחשובים, בהם איגרות שנכתבו על ידי בר-כוכבא עצמו והקנו לה את שמה. החפירות במערה התחדשו בשנים 1999 ו-2000, עת ריצ'רד פרוינד, חוקר מאוניברסיטת הרטפורד בקונטיקט הוביל במקום חפירה באמצעים טכנולוגיים מתוחכמים. חפירה זו הייתה דלה יחסית בממצאים - הם כללו מטבעות, מסרק, פיסות נייר ובד. הממצאים במערה מסמכים בסך הכול נמצאו במערה כ-70 מסמכים, רובם משתייכים לשתי קבוצות: "איגרות בר כוכבא" ו-"ארכיון בבתא". קטע מספר תהלים באולם א' במערה (החיצוני מבין 3 "אולמות" המערה) נמצא קטע מספר תהלים המכיל (באופן חלקי) את פרק ט"ו ושרידים משתי המילים הראשונות מפרק ט"ז שבתהלים. איגרות בר כוכבא אוסף זה הכיל 14 מסמכים בעברית ארמית ויוונית, ולוח עץ אחד. שנים עשר מן המסמכים הם איגרות שנשלחו מבר-כוכבא למפקדי המרד בעין גדי, יהונתן בן בעיה (יהונתן בר בעיין) ומסבלה בן שמעון. בר כוכבא חתם על האיגרות בשם "שמעון בן כוסיבה הנשיא על ישראל". באיגרות שולח בר כוכבא הוראות בטון תקיף ותוך איומים בעונשים אל פקודיו. האיגרות היו צרורות בתוך נאד עור וטמונות תחת סלע. לצד האיגרות נמצאו בקבוקי בושם, חרוזים, מראה וכלי איפור, כך שייתכן שהצרור השתייך לאשתו או לאחותו של יהונתן בן בעיה. בין הטקסטים ניתן למצוא את המסרים הבאים: * "שמעון ליהודה בר מנשה לקרית ערביה שלחתי לך שני חמורים כדי שתשלח עמהם שני אנשים אצל יונתן בן בעיה ואצל מסבלה (מפקדים מעין גדי) כדי שיעמיסו וישלחו למחנה אצלך לולבים ואתרוגים. ואתה שלח אחרים מאצלך ויביאו לך הדסים וערבות, והתקן (עשר) אותם ושלח אותם למחנה מפני שהצבא רב. היה שלום." * "משמעון בן כוסבה ליהושע בן גלגולה שלום. מעיד אני עלי תשמים - - -שאני נותן תכבלים ברגליכם כמו שעסיתי לבן עפלול" * "בפקודה לאנשי עין גדי: וכל איש תקועי אשר ימצא אצלכם - הבתים אשר ישתכנו בתוכם - יישרפו. * ואת יהושע בן תדמריה תשלחו אלי בהבטחה (משמר) ולא תתרשלו לפרק חרב מעליו" * "משמעון בר כוסבא לאנשי עין גדי למסבלא ליהונתן בר בעין שלום בטוב אתם יושבין אוכלין ושותין מנכסי בית ישראל ולא דואגין לאחיכם לכל דבר" * "שמעון ליהודה בר מנשה לקרית ערביה שלחתי לך תרי חמרין די תשלח עמהן (תר) גברין לות יהונתן בר בעין ולות מסבלה די יעמרן וישלחן למחניה לותך ללבין ואתרגין. ואת שלח אחרנין מלותך וימטון לך הדסין וערבין ותקן יתהן ושלח יתהן למחניה... הוא שלם" ארכיון בבתא הפניה לערך מורחב:בבתא הארכיון הכיל 35 מסמכים משפטיים פרטיים בארמית, בנבטית וביוונית כולם של אלמנה אמידה בשם בבתא בת שמעון, שהייתה צרתה של אחותו של יהונתן בן בעיה. הארכיון הוא מקור ראשון במעלה להבנת החיים היומיומיים, הכלכליים והמשפטיים בפרובינקיות הרומיות ארביה פטראה ויודאה בתקופה שקדמה למרד. מטמון כלי הברונזה מטמון גדול של כלי ברונזה נמצא צרור בסל נצרים וקשור לחבל עמוק בתוך בור שירותים בתוך המערה. המטמון כלל מחתות לקטורת, קנקני יין וקערות הגשה. אחת הקערות הייתה מעוטרת בדמויות מהמיתולוגיה הרומית ובהן הנימפה תטיס. ידין טען כי אלו כלים שנשדדו מהרומאים. על פי טענה שנויה במחלוקת של פרופ' פרוינד, כלים אלו היו שייכים למקדש הורדוס והוחבאו במקום בימי המרד הגדול 60 שנה לפני מרד בר כוכבא. שרידי אדם בחדרון צדדי במערה נמצאו שרידיהם של 17 אנשים: שלושה גברים - שני בוגרים ונער, שמונה נשים - שבע בוגרות ונערה, ושישה ילדים שמינם לא ידוע. גולגולותיהם נמצאו ארוזות בסלי נצרים ועצמותיהם נתגלו כרוכות בתוך מחצלות. לא נמצאו סימני טראומה על גבי העצמות, כך שנראה שמתו במהלך המצור על המערה. כיוון שהמתים נקברו קבורה משנית מישהו חזר למערה אחרי מות יושביה לטפל בעצמותיהם, או שהשהייה במערה הייתה כה ארוכה עד שהגופות סיימו להרקיב וניתן היה לקבור מחדש את עצמותיהם. רוב העצמות נותרו במקומן בתוך המערות, אולם אלו שהוצאו לצורך אנליזה אנתרופולוגית ואוחסנו במחסני רשות העתיקות נקברו בטקס רב רושם שאורגן על ידי הרב שלמה גורן בשנת 1981. ממצאים נוספים בתוך חבילה, עטופים בסיבי דקל תמר וקשורים בחבל, נמצאו קערת זכוכית ושתי צלחות קטנות, ממורקות ושמורות היטב. הקערה הייתה יצוקה בתבנית ואילו עיטוריה נחרתו בעזרת גלגל חריתה. קערות רומיות אלו נוצרו כנראה על ידי אמן באלכסנדריה העתיקה. גללי עיזים, קליפות ביצים, שרידי תנור ועצי הסקה מעידים שהנצורים נערכו במקום, כנראה מבעוד מועד, לשהות ממושכת. במערה נמצאו שרידי אריגים רבים שכללו פריטי לבוש, טליתות ושטיח. האריגים היו צבועים בפיגמנטים מגוונים ונארגו לפי ההלכה ללא שעטנז. ממצא המטבעות במערה כלל מטבעות בר כוכבא - מטבעות רומיים שנטבעו מחדש על ידי אנשי בר כוכבא, ומטבע בודד מימי המרד הגדול. כמו כן נמצאו במקום, חצים ומפתחות בתים, קופסת תכשיטים מגולפת, סלים, פקעות וצרורות. חשיבות הממצאים המערה הניבה מגוון גדול של ממצאים חשובים ונחשבת למערה העשירה ביותר שהתגלתה במדבר יהודה. הממצאים הותירו רושם עז על אנשי התקופה. בשילוב עם האיגרות שנחשפו במערות מורבעת, הגילויים במערת האיגרות העשירו את הידע על מרד בר כוכבא לאין ערוך. עד גילוים התבסס הידע בנושא על דיווח דל של היסטוריונים רומיים (בעיקר דיו קסיוס), על מספר מטבעות שנמצאו, ועל מקורות מספרות האגדה היהודית שהיו חסרים ושנכתבו מאות שנים אחרי כישלון המרד. לא היה ברור אם דמותו של בר כוכבא הייתה היסטורית או אגדתית, ומה היה שמו האמיתי. בעקבות הממצאים התחוורו בין השאר: שמו המקורי של בר-כוכבא (שמעון בר כוסבא), תוארו – נשיא יהודה, אורכו של המרד (3.5 שנים), התברר שלא כל העם נטל בו חלק (הגליליים ואנשי תקוע לא השתתפו), והתחוור סגנון הפיקוד של בר כוכבא והאופן בו גייס משאבים למרד. מצגת מערת האיגרות מערת האיגרות היא מערה בנחל חבר שבמדבר יהודה, שבה התגלו ממצאים חשובים מימי מרד בר כוכבא ובהם איגרות שכתב בר כוכבא לאנשי עין גדי. בשנות הארבעים והחמישים של המאה העשרים, בעקבות גילוי ממצאים רבים מימי סוף בית שני והתקופה הרומית במערות מדבר יהודה על ידי בדואים משבט התעמרה, התעורר עניין רב בהיסטוריה של מדבר יהודה בתקופות אלו. בשנים 1960 ו-1961 נחפרה המערה. ראש המשלחת, רמטכ"ל לשעבר, נעזר בעבודתו במתנדבים רבים ובצה"ל, שהעמיד לרשותו מסוק, ויחידת חיל הנדסה שהכשירה את הגישה למערה ונעזרה במגלה מוקשים לגילוי מתכות במערה. החפירה הניבה ממצאים רבים וחשובים, בהם איגרות שנכתבו על ידי בר-כוכבא עצמו והקנו לה את שמה. החפירות במערה התחדשו בשנים 1999 ו-2000, עת ריצ'רד פרוינד, חוקר מאוניברסיטת הרטפורד בקונטיקט הוביל במקום חפירה באמצעים טכנולוגיים מתוחכמים. חפירה זו הייתה דלה יחסית בממצאים - הם כללו מטבעות, מסרק, פיסות נייר ובד. בסך הכול נמצאו במערה כ-70 מסמכים, רובם משתייכים לשתי קבוצות: "איגרות בר כוכבא" ו-"ארכיון בבתא". * על מערת האגרות בויקיפדיה העברית (על המצגת שהתקבלה מיגאל מורג) המצגת המצורפת הפעם, נולדה בעיתוי מסויים שמחייב הסבר: מזה עשרות שנים אני נמנה על "החוג ליד' הארץ - גליל מערבי", אשר בנוסף לארגון טיולים וימי עיון, מקיים מדי שנה "סמינר" של 12 - 13 פגישות שבועיות, השנה היה הנושא הנלמד - "המגילות הגנוזות" שהועבר לנו ע"י אדולפו רויטמן - מנהל היכל הספר, ואוצר המגילות במוזיאון ישראל בירושלים. המצגת המצורפת הוכנה לערב הסיום של הסמינר, ולאחר מכן הופצה בדוא"ל ע"י הנהלת החוג ל"תלמידיו", ומהם דלפה החוצה אל העולם הגדול, ומאחר שהתחלתי לקבל הרבה תגובות, החלטתי שמגיע גם לכם - מכותבי הנאמנים, לקבל אותה ישירות ממני, ולא בעקיפין והנה היא לפניכם. ולמעוניינים - הנה הקישור למצגת. ראו גם * מגילות ים המלח * מרד בר כוכבא * מערות מורבעת לקריאה נוספת * יגאל ידין הממצאים מימי בר־כוכבא במערת האיגרות, הוצאת החברה לחקירת ארץ-ישראל ועתיקותיה, 1963. * יגאל ידין, החיפושים אחר בר-כוכבא: פרשת התגליות במערות מדבר יהודה ואיגרותיו של מנהיג המרד נגד רומא, הוצאת ויידנפלד וניקולסון, ספריית מעריב, ירושלים תשל"א 1971; מהדורה נוספת: 1977. (271 עמודים) * Y. Aharoni, The Caves of Nahal Hever, Atiqot 3,1961, pp. 148–162. * Richard A Freund, Secrets of the Cave of Letters: Rediscovering a Dead Sea Mystery ,Humanity Books 2004. * H. M. Cotton and A. Yardeni, DJD XXVII - Aramaic, Hebrew, and Greek Documentary Texts from Nahal Hever and Other Sites, with an Appendix Containing Alleged Qumran Texts (The Seiyâl Collection II), Oxford, 1997 * N. Lewis, Y. Yadin and J.C. Greenfield (eds.). The Documents from the Bar Kokhba Period in the Cave of Letters (Judean Desert Studies 2). Jerusalem: Israel Exploration Society / Hebrew University of Jerusalem / Shrine of the Book, 1989. * Y. Yadin, J.C. Greenfield, a. Yardeni & B.A. Levine, The Documents from the Bar Kokhba Period in the Cave of Letters, Hebrew, Aramaic and Nabatean-Aramaic Papyri (Judean Desert Series 3) Jerusalem: Israel Exploration Society / Institute of Archaeology, Hebrew University / Shrine of the Book, 2002 קישורים חיצוניים * מערת האיגרות באתר שירות השידור הציבורי האמריקאי [[PBS]] * ממצאים ממערת האיגרות באתר מוזיאון ישראל * הערות שוליים המקור: מצגת מערת האיגרות (התקבל מיגאל מורג) המצגת המצורפת הפעם, נולדה בעיתוי מסויים שמחייב הסבר: מזה עשרות שנים אני נמנה על "החוג ליד' הארץ - גליל מערבי", אשר בנוסף לארגון טיולים וימי עיון, מקיים מדי שנה "סמינר" של 12 - 13 פגישות שבועיות, השנה היה הנושא הנלמד - "המגילות הגנוזות" שהועבר לנו ע"י אדולפו רויטמן - מנהל היכל הספר, ואוצר המגילות במוזיאון ישראל בירושלים. המצגת המצורפת הוכנה לערב הסיום של הסמינר, ולאחר מכן הופצה בדוא"ל ע"י הנהלת החוג ל"תלמידיו", ומהם דלפה החוצה אל העולם הגדול, ומאחר שהתחלתי לקבל הרבה תגובות, החלטתי שמגיע גם לכם - מכותבי הנאמנים, לקבל אותה ישירות ממני, ולא בעקיפין והנה היא לפניכם. ולמעוניינים - הנה הקישור למצגת. * קטגוריה:אתרים ארכאולוגיים יהודיים בארץ ישראל קטגוריה: מדבר יהודה קטגוריה:כתבי יד עבריים